Sometimes, Love Isn't Enough
by Brokenmemories22
Summary: Leafpool is in desperate love with Crowfeather, but he hates her. What will happen when she and him both get exiled from their clans? This, is their story. CrowfeatherxLeafpool
1. Chapter 1

**Description:** Leafpool is in desperate love with Crowfeather, but he hates her.

What will happen when she and him both get exiled from their clans?

* * *

><p>Leafpool's life isn't easy, when your exiled, you have no idea what to do.<p>

This, is the life of two exiled cats, looking for each other,

but never finding themselves..

This, is your story.

* * *

><p><em>LEAFPOOL'S POV<em>

Have you ever been in love with someone you shouldn't be in love with? You would give anything for them: Your life, your sister, your everything, even your clan. You would kill for them to feel the same that you do. You love them so much you just can't let them go. Have you ever felt that? Anything like that, is what I feel now. My name is Leafpool, and I am the daughter of a deceased Firestar and a ill Sandstorm, a medicine cat of ThunderClan. Or you could say former medicine cat. I left that out, didn't I? About me getting exiled? I forgot about it myself. Yeah, I'm great at sarcasm, aren't I?

Well, I must get to it. Back when I was just a mere apprentice of Cinderpelt-but still with a warrior name, mind you-, oh how much I loved that medicine cat, I loved a cat named Crowfeather. Crowfeather, you see, was the best thing that could ever happen to anyone. He was sweet enough, and he saved me when we had that raging fight, and I swore he loved me from then on. I loved him, oh how I loved him. He asked to run away with me, and I remember saying yes, even though it was against everything I wanted to do. I didn't care. I loved him, and I was overcome with love that I didn't realize that Cinderpelt was hurt..

This was moons ago, if I may add. Badgers attacked the clan of ThunderClan, and Cinderpelt became deceased from everything that had happened to her. When Crowfeather questioned again if I could come with him, I could not. I had to stay with my clan, I had to be with my clan. My clan, that was my everything. I told him no, and just after, he told me he hated me for my decision. That he would find someone in WindClan. I didn't know now if he had kept that, but I prayed to StarClan that it was someone who could love him back..

Well, Lionstar, who was the leader at the time, is my kit with Crowfeather, along with his sister and brother: Hollyleaf and Jayfeather. Jayfeather is my apprentice, well, was my medicine cat apprentice, of ThunderClan. I must get to the point, shall I? Lionstar didn't like that I was about to go off and run off with Crowfeather, and decided to exile me. Out of the clan, out of his life. And he wished that I never was with him, never had done so. I was exiled and given until midnight to get away from ThunderClan and its borders. So now, I'm gone. Out of their lives.

I am now outside the WindClan border, looking out to the moors and wondering what to do now. It had been two days sense my exile, and I didn't want to do this anymore. I was starving, and I wanted Crowfeather, then realized something else: That Onestar just might exile him as well for doing what I did as well, running away from WindClan and not planning on coming back. We were both in exile, and I had no idea where he was. Maybe, if I found him, explained what I had done, then maybe he would understand. Understand, what I had done, why I had done it, and how I still love him.. Oh, how much I love him, and how I will never stop..

I automatically took a wary step into WindClan boundary, but I realized I wasn't _that_ stupid. I mean, the moors were so large. Even though there were hills, a warrior would see me coming from a mile away, if not more. If Crowfeather was out on the moors, I would see his beautiful black pelt, shimmering in the sunlight, his eyes watching around him for the sign of other warriors. But then I realized that Crowfeather would be out of WindClan and as far from his clan and mine as possible. Maybe hidden in ShadowClan territory, or maybe outside of the clans what so ever.

I began to turn back to ThunderClan territory, looking up to the sun and where it was in the sky. I believed that I could make it to the other side of ThunderClan's borders and make a nest in one of the trees, masking my scent with something, such as pine, maybe.. Usually, ThunderClan cats ignore the scent of pine and continue whatever they could have been doing: hunting, patrol, whatever. I began at a fast place, careful not to break any sticks under my paws. It was easy to maneuver my own clan's territory, knowing its ins and outs. But I also had to watch out for my own clan mates who might threaten to kill me, although I doubted it.

The leaves crackled as I looked up to the sun. It was beginning to disappear, and I needed to find shelter within the next ten or so minutes. I looked around. I looked to be almost done, if I ran the rest of the way, I would make it to the border of ShadowClan. I broke into a run beside the lake, knowing that it would make the most noise and there weren't very many cats near it this late: Only one or so patrols, which would be done by now. Unless Squirrelflight was out on a late night hunting trip, I doubted someone being out this late. I ran faster, and realized within about five minutes I was already there.

I stopped abruptly and looked around where I was. I had stopped at just the border, and it didn't seem that there were very many warriors around that would notice me or even care. I stopped at a pine tree that was partially hollow and stepped inside. It smelt of rotting wood, but I didn't care. It would mask my own scent from others. As I moved into it, I heard a crackle of a leaf that I certainly hadn't done. I froze, looking for the sound. Another, another. I didn't know what to do at this point and took a wary look out, exhaustion getting the best of me.

There was the warrior that I hoped might find me, but I still didn't want her to. Squirrelflight, my own sister. I let out a soft breath as I saw her. That dark ginger pelt that I remembered so well from my kit-hood, those beautiful green eyes that I knew I loved. She turned to me and her eyes widened at my sight. My pelt must be messed up, and I probably looked bad, not having any food for that long of a time. _"L-Leafpool? Is.. Is that you?" _She questioned, looking over me and entering the tree beside me. I nodded.

_"I thought I'd never see you again.. Where are you headed? If Lionblaz- If Lionstar saw you, he'd have you killed for sure.." _She stumbled on his name, because I knew she hated that he was a leader. He didn't deserve it. He should be a small warrior, like he deserved. But Squirrelflight would never tell him that, he was her kin, her "kit." Or he was supposed to be, for me, she acted like she was his mother, and Brambleclaw was ever so mad at her, he never spoke to her anymore. He loathed her, almost. _"I know, Squirrelflight. I'm heading to ShadowClan territory tomorrow, to look for Cr-Crowfeather.. He was exiled as well as me."_

She nodded. She was the only one that _truly_ understood that I loved Crowfeather with my life, and knew I'd give just about anything for him. I sighed softly at that, but she began to speak again. _"Don't you want a mouse? Have you eaten sense you were exiled from the clan? Do you want me to help you, to go into exile with you? I will. I'm no help to ThunderClan, I'll-"_ She began to stammer, wanting to come with me so bad. But I cut her off, annoyed at her but still loving her just as much._ "You don't have to do that for me, Squirrelflight. You deserve being in ThunderClan, not me. And yes, I would love to have a m-mouse.." _My stomach began to rumble at that thought.

Squirrelflight sighed, but nodded, running off out of the tree. A few minutes later, she appeared with a few mice in her mouth and dropped them in front of me, and I gratefully took one and ate it within a minute or two, as she watched me. I looked up to her. _"Are you hungry?"_ I said with a full mouth and swallowed what had been in my mouth, and she shook her head abruptly. _"No, no, of course not. I had a big dinner at ThunderClan, last night and tonight." _She explained curtly and passed me the next two mice._ "I would save the rest, for tomorrow morning, when you wake up.. You'll be hungry."_

I nodded to my sister. She was so understanding, other warriors of ThunderClan would have left me. But no, she was my kin. She would never leave me because I was exiled, she'd even go into exile with me. But I wasn't allowing her to do that; It would be harder to provide the both of us, and I liked being alone, looking for the one I knew I would always love, even if he loathed me.. I flinched, and looked to Squirrelflight, who looked like she was questioning if she could leave now. With a brief nod, she smiled at me and left the tree, and I hoped that wouldn't be the last time I saw my sister.

I sighed and looked up to the sky. It held a bright moon, and I could see I had been talking to my sister for about thirty or so minutes, past sunset already. I hid the mice in the back of the tree and made sure my scent was fully covered until I began to lay on my back and stared at the top of the tree, thinking about Crowfeather, and if he still loved me. If he did, he had a weird way of showing it, at the least. I sighed softly and flickered my eyes closed, knowing that in my dreams and sleep, that I would dream of him..

* * *

><p>Is it just me, or is this screaming:<p>

"Review me, or I will eat you."

. .

Still just me? Well then._  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Description:** Leafpool is in desperate love with Crowfeather, but he hates her.

What will happen when she and him both get exiled from their clans?

* * *

><p><em>LEAFPOOL'S POV<em>

I felt a soft sunshine flow through the crack in the tree that awoke me. I yawned softly but covered my mouth with my own tail to keep me from attracting any ThunderClan warriors any closer than they already were. I hesitantly looked out side where the sun was in the sky. It was sunrise already, and I was tired. I could probably sleep for another hour, but that wouldn't be a good idea, considering that the ThunderClan border patrol should be coming by any moment now, and may check this tree if they hear any abnormal breathing coming from it.

I peaked my head out and sniffed softly, and didn't smell anyone, but I could never be to careful. They would come within ten or so minutes, and I had to cover up the entrance in any way that I could. I ate one mouse, and began to cover it with long blades of grass and shrubs, and eventually it was camouflaged enough to where even the eyes of ThunderClan could not see it, unless I made some kind of loud noise in here. So then, I sat in a side of the tree and began to eat the last mouse that Squirrelflight had given me, and probably the last mouse I would get in a long time unless I cared enough to hunt. Well, at least for a few days.

I heard soft paw steps and shuddered lightly, moving to the back of the tree. I didn't want to breathe, much less move. I smelt the scent of ThunderClan cats and hoped that didn't mean they could smell her. Of course, they probably wouldn't, and even if they did, they probably wouldn't kill her without the order of Lionstar. No one hated her enough to kill her. She wasn't just another intruder, she was - or had been - a warrior of their clan, so therefore they wouldn't just kill her like another intruder. She prayed to StarClan that she was correct about them not hearing, nor smelling her..

I sniffed once again, slower now. They were already past me, and Lionstar seemed to not have been with them, or he would have checked this tree. He had much to good of a nose to just go right past me like that. Reluctantly, I breathed out and uncovered the entrance, then stepped out into the cool sunlight. I tried to smile as I felt the heat coming down from the sun. It was fully up now, no more sunrise. I began to pass the ShadowClan border. It was going to be another day of walking, running, and looking for food all at the same time. But this time, it wasn't her own clan's territory. She had to be more careful.

Breaking into a slow run, I looked around once again for anyone. No one, at least, no one I could see. I hoped I wouldn't run straight to their camp. I assessed the territory and broke to the left until I saw the lake. It was easier now, to know that I wouldn't run straight into their territory. ShadowClan territory had many pine trees and hills, but was much more different than other clans. It was mossy. My paws were constantly wet, and I wished I could find something to dry them with. It was maneuvered differently as well, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get through it.

I must have not been watching, because when I smelt a few more ShadowClan warriors, I froze. They must have been a foot or so in front of me, and they could probably smell me. I could hear them tracking towards me, already knowing that I was here. Was it any use hiding? I saw the patrol, their ears laid back and in a crouched position as they saw me. I may be a medicine cat, but I was still an enemy to anyone in ShadowClan, no matter what clan they could be. My ear twitched as I saw who was all in this patrol. It was like they knew I was here.

The patrol consisted in three cats. One was Ivytail, who was I known warrior. She was a she-cat with a black, white, and tortoiseshell pelt. She was quiet usually at gatherings, but I had been told she could fight well. Next must have been the leader of the patrol, Russetfur. She was a she-cat that had a dark ginger pelt that made her look stronger, and it was a little bit down because she must have been licking it earlier. She was the deputy of this clan. The last was Smokefoot, who was a black tom that was very loud and mean to most ThunderClan cats. I hated him, and he knew it.

The first to speak to me was the leader of the patrol and deputy of ShadowClan, Russetfur. _"Medicine cat of ThunderClan, Leafpool. Why are you here? Do you need some kind of herb that the ThunderClan cats don't have?"_ I immediately shook my head. Should I tell them I was exiled? Would they help me? No, it was ShadowClan, for StarClan's sake! They wouldn't be the ones to help me. Before they could ask why I was here, I said, _"I was exiled from ThunderClan."_ That was all I had to say and Russetfur looked like she could have taken me in right then and there.

_"That gives you no reason to be in ShadowClan territory!"_ Hissed Smokefoot towards me, narrowing his eyes to me. Russetfur glared at that cat to tell him to hush. I frowned as she added, _"We'll take you to Blackstar, then he will decide what to do with a ThunderClan cat in our territory. Obviously, he can't send you back, so maybe he'll keep you."_ Russetfur looked like she wanted Blackstar to make me the medicine cat of ShadowClan, and I wouldn't mind, but I wanted to find Crowfeather first. Maybe convince him to come to ShadowClan with me. Something, anything..

I couldn't help but nod as they took me to their camp. Maybe Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan, would let me free. Although I doubted it as I began to walk with the other cats. Ivytail was yet to say a word, but I knew what she was thinking. Maybe she wanted me to come to ShadowClan, I couldn't tell. But it looked like she wasn't very fond of ThunderClan cats, just like every other ShadowClan cat. I narrowed my eyes and realized that I wasn't very far from camp, and could have made an excuse like I was coming to visit Littlecloud, their medicine cat. To late for that now.

As we entered ShadowClan's camp, I frowned. It was large, but not nearly as large as ThunderClan's. It had more dens and more cats were inside the dens. Only one or two were out, which were the ones who had just woken up and were getting some fresh-kill from their pile. I was taken without a word to a large post, where only Russetfur entered. Within a few minutes, a large white cat with black paws was outside, his eyes cold as he looked at me. Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan. I had only seen him at gatherings, but up close he was even more mean than I had imagined, his cold eyes on mine as he spoke.

_"Well? Why were you exiled from your clan, Leafpool?"_ His voice was loud, and I was surprised now that no one had came out of their dens to see what he was yelling about. I didn't know what to say, because I really didn't know. But I knew I should tell him the truth, about everything. _"Well, I was about to run off with Crowfeather until our clan, ThunderClan, was attacked by badgers. Lionstar wasn't pleased, and exiled me, and I believe Onestar exiled Crowfeather as well. I was crossing this clan's territory to get to RiverClan, where I could look for him."_ I explained.

Blackstar was annoyed, but he nodded at my honesty, and I could tell that he believed me. Had he expected betrayal from a ThunderClan cat? I didn't want to ask. The only one around me now was Russetfur and Blackstar. The other two must have went to the warrior den [ how ever many there may be, because it looked like there must be more than one ] to alert the other warriors of my entrance. _"We will keep you in an extra den until further notice." _He explained curtly and eyed Russetfur._ "Russetfur, take her to the empty den that we patched yesterday. Have Ivytail and Smokefoot, and maybe a third warrior guard it."_

Russetfur only nodded and lead me where this den was and looked back at me. _"Why didn't you tell us why you were here? I would have let you go, but Ivytail and Smokefoot probably wouldn't have."_ She responded and yowled Smokefoot and Ivytail's names. They came running, but Smokefoot only frowned when he realized that I was still alive. How bad for him, I was still alive. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the thought of what he was thinking as Russetfur explained what Blackstar had ordered. The both of them nodded, and looked to me. _"Well? Get in the den, medicine cat."_

I did as I was told without any other word and examined the large den. It was probably an apprentice den at one time, ad it was thoroughly checked for any kind of hole that any warrior could get out of. Wow, this clan even had a den for cats who came for help. It probably could be for a whole clan like ThunderClan it was so large. I looked outside. It was almost time for sunset. I didn't realize I had ran for so long; I should have made it to the other side of RiverClan if this was ThunderClan territory. Well, I guess I could rest until morning, where I'd find what I needed to do in a time like this.. The last thing I heard were my guards switching with another warrior.

* * *

><p><em>CROWFEATHER'S POV <em>

Was I supposed to still love her? That was the question running through my mind. I didn't want to love Leafpool. She was a warrior - no, a medicine cat - of another clan. Well, I wasn't a clan cat anymore. Onestar had exiled me. I had seen Leafpool get exiled as well. She wouldn't have stayed around in ThunderClan, she wasn't that stupid. But if by the off chance she had, I hadn't seen her. I had searched the whole ThunderClan territory yesterday. Now I was half asleep in ShadowClan territory. I was stupid enough not to care where ShadowClan warriors were here.

I had smelt her go over this border. Did that mean she was in ShadowClan territory, looking for me? This was the most likely place I would be, by her, probably. Or maybe RiverClan was where she was now. Maybe she was caught. I didn't know, and forced myself not to care about her. I knew I was supposed to, but yet.. I just couldn't find myself caring about her, even though I loved her so much, I couldn't let her know that. I had to remain strong, for myself. I gritted my teeth as I thought. I was in the middle of ShadowClan territory, not even trying to cover up my scent. The stupid moss did it for me.

It was almost like I was asking to be captured by ShadowClan and one or more of its warriors. Then, I'd have to explain my exile.. I hated ShadowClan territory. Much to wet. I didn't like the water, the frogs.. But she was here, somewhere.. Great StarClan, why couldn't I stop thinking about her? I sighed. I was sure that she knew I didn't like her. Well, good was what my instincts told me, but my heart told me to tell her I didn't mean it. I sighed once again, rolling over to my side. Why did love have to be this hard? Why did StarClan always push me into love, and then was like, _"Ha-ha, Sorry about that,"_ and takes it away?

I heard three or so cats coming towards me, and I stood, ready to be taken to their camp. It was those three cats that I always saw at gatherings: Ivytail, Smokefoot, and the deputy of their clan, Russetfur. I bared my teeth and they looked like they were laughing. Had they already caught Leafpool, and she had told them about me. That made me want to go to their camp even more, and I eased up, no longer baring my teeth. They still seemed to be smiling, and I didn't want to ask why they were doing so, or what they were smiling at. I waited to be addressed.

_ "Crowfeather of WindClan. Or, used to be. Exiled by Onestar for running away with Leafpool, or at least trying to." _I frowned as Russetfur said so. I didn't even have to explain myself to her or any of the other ShadowClan cats? Maybe they had captured Leafpool. They were going to take me to her and take the both of us to ShadowClan. I felt my heart beating faster. No, Crowfeather, no. You are not supposed to love her. But I couldn't help it. I loved her and I just could not stop it. I began to say something, but was stopped.

_"Come, Crowfeather, to ShadowClan. We'll tell you what to do later, after Blackstar chooses."_ I didn't argue with Ivytail. I only nodded as I walked behind them, ready to go to their camp and be with Leafpool. Would they even put us in the same den, with fear that we may escape from them? I sighed as I walked, and within a couple of minutes we were already at their large camp. I had only seen it a few times, but when I had, I must not have been paying attention to the size of it and how many dens it had. They could put us in different dens, if they needed to. There was probably a den for each warrior.. Great StarClan.

I was automatically being taken to a den guarded with two warriors already. Toadfoot and Oakfur, it looked like. They looked almost half asleep, but woke up when they saw Russetfur and tried to smile at her. _"Who's this? The other exiled cat from WindClan?"_ Oakfur snickered at me. What, did Leafpool tell everyone that I was exiled? I frowned and lashed my tail slightly, and Russetfur only nodded briefly. Ivytail and Smokefoot were already gone to the warriors den. I walked past both Toadfoot and Oakfur into the den, obviously annoyed at the both of them.

As I entered, the first thing I looked for was Leafpool. I didn't see her at first because it was dark, but as I got closer, I realized she was in the back corner of this den. She was asleep, her leg twitching a little in her sleep. I had to smile at how beautiful she was, but I shook the thought away. I was supposed to hate her for everything she had done, but I just.. couldn't. I decided to sleep beside her, not touching her so I wouldn't wake her up. I could still feel her warmth, though. And that was what put me to sleep above everything else.

* * *

><p><em>"Review me, Review me!" - The usual. <em>

I had so many ways I wanted this to go.

I wanted her to escape and run into him,

For him to save her from a cat attacking her..

For him to get captured and her see it, and free him..

I had SOOO many ideas.

But I think this one was the best.

You do too? Review and tell me. S2


	3. Chapter 3

**Description:** Leafpool is in desperate love with Crowfeather, but he hates her..

[ Or as we're about to find out. . ]

What will happen when she and him both get exiled from their clans?

* * *

><p><em>I am broken with misery from not updating this..<em>

_I'm sorry. D:_

_I don't know WHY I chose ANOTHER CrowxLeaf._

**_"Because you love Crowfeather." _**

_^ I know I do, I know.._

* * *

><p>CROW'S POV<p>

I lay awake in that den that was given to me by those stupid ShadowClan warriors, waiting impatiently for Leafpool to awaken. She had been asleep for over an hour now, and I wanted to know what was up. Was she still alive? I hesitantly looked over to that perfect she-cat and realized then that the steady movement of her pelt up and down, meant that she was alive and well right beside me. Should I wake her up? No, she would be mad at me.. Would she be happy to see me? Would she be angry at me? I groaned softly to myself at the thought of such.

But wait, I'm supposed to be mad at her! She abandoned me, for her clan. Of course they needed her, but my clan needed me too! I left every single one of them for her, the love of my life, and I would do it over and over again if I needed to! Although, Onestar would never allow me back into his clan. He exiled me after realizing that I had left his clan once, and thinking - knowing, by my actions about Feathertail..I would have done anything and oh, I was going to do absolutely everything for her if she had lived.. - Anyways, thinking that I was going to leave his clan again, betray and betray, leave for another clan.. Onestar exiled me from WindClan. Fully, with no response when I asked why. I knew why. But he couldn't just. . I was left without a clan, a rogue, and I ran to ShadowClan and, well, you know the rest.

So, I knew what I had to do. When that beautiful she-cat - When Leafpool awoke, just beside me and stirred, I would not speak with a tone of voice that was loving, like I had when we left her clan. I would speak to her in a cold, harsh voice. I would act. I was a good actor, right? I knew I was going to be good at doing a such thing. I would act as if our love was never anything, not anything to be proud of, nor anything to be ashamed of. I knew, that, I must do just that. But, now, if only that lazy she-cat would ever wake up. Well, then again, her clan is of _ThunderClan_, they never wake up early. They let WindClan wake up early, do the running and everything else that was needed to be done. Pfft, they should rename their clan to LazyClan..

I began to let myself get stirred up into thoughts yet again, about Leafpool, of course. And what was this clan, ShadowClan, going to do with the two of them? Let them go, or force them to be warriors in their clan? Maybe take us as hostages. Leafpool was worth a lot to ThunderClan; she was great at curing their warriors with her knowing of herbs and other resources. They probably wondered why Lionstar had let her go, and allow her to join their clan with the freedom to be a warrior and be with me.. But why would they want me? I was just a long legged WindClan outcast. No one in the right mind wound try and keep me if it could be avoided. WindClan only kept me because I was born there.. I sighed.

Just as I stopped my thinking, not wanting to think much of this clan that they were trapped in anymore, Leafpool stirred. Her eyes didn't open yet, and she rolled over lazily. She didn't notice me, and I had to act as if I didn't notice her. I looked up at the ceiling of the den like I didn't realize she was awake, not saying a word, allowing her to wake up on her own. She didn't speak, and I could tell her eyes had just opened. Was she wondering why I was here? Did she hate me for coming here? Was she glad? Questions ran through my head that I only wished I could ask her.

Leafpool's voice stirred my questions and allowed me not to think a moment longer. _"Crowfeather? Why are you here?"_ she sounded surprised, more surprised than she should. I wanted to lovingly nuzzle her and tell her good evening, ask her how she was feeling and what she was doing here as well, have her tell me the whole story of how she got here, and then I tell her I had been searching for her, and that's how I got here.. But I stayed strong. My gaze stayed on the ceiling of this stupid den that we were trapped in, and I muttered bitterly, _"Same reason you're here, I was captured by those mouse brained warriors outside."_

She didn't respond for a moment, hearing the bitterness in my voice. I knew she didn't like that. Who could like someone being as bitter as she was towards him? But I held back another retort. Leafpool looked as if she was standing, stretching, about to speak. Her whisper was soft, _"I was here, looking for you. It was by chance that ShadowClan caught us both. ." _Her voice lowered, and she didn't continue. I could tell that she was still in love with me. I wanted to show that I was in love with her as well. No, that I was in desperate love with her.

But that would be going against what I said, when she chose her clan over me, the clan that ended up making her leave. My teeth gritted at the thought of her choosing the clan that made her a loner, forced her out of her clan. . Maybe that wasn't what happened. I really wanted to ask her of such. But wouldn't it show, that I cared about her? Besides, I'm always prickly towards everyone. She knows this. Leafpool knows me well, better than any other cat in any of the clans. She'll know I'm acting if I even get the chance to slip my tongue. So I had to be stronger.

_"You wanted the both of us to get caught? Why? Shouldn't you be back at ThunderClan, tending to the clan that's yours? Or were you exiled by your leader, like I was?" _My real rage for her choosing her clan over me showed through my voice, my teeth gritting in pain. I could feel her tense at the thought of ThunderClan. So she had been exiled, like I had. That I could tell by the stance she wore. I glanced over to her, slightly smirking. I still lay on my back, able to look back straight and stare up at the ceiling. I could tell she was biting her lip.

_"Lionstar knew I ran off with you, and exiled me. Forced me out. I came here, because I thought you'd be here. I was right. Why are you so bitter? I know I chose ThunderClan over you, but badgers attacked! My clan needed me! Or at least, I thought they needed me." _I could hear how unsure she was that they needed her in her voice. Who could blame her? Lionstar forced her away when she was needed, Jayfeather the only medicine cat at that time now. Was she scared for her clan? I let my guard down for a moment, thinking, my face molding away from its annoyed act.

It only took her a minute to see that my face was no longer annoyed to smile, her eyes sparkling. _"You're acting, Crowfeather, I can tell." _My face molded back into annoyance._ "I am not, mouse brained fool!"_ I spat back at her, and she only smiled, sitting back on her hauches. I was defeated. But I was not going to let it show. _"What do you mean, I'm acting?_" I glared at her once again, my eyes not removing from where hers were. She only sat there, as if she didn't know what she had meant herself. But I knew, I knew she meant that I was acting like I didn't love her. When, I obviously did..

_"You're acting like your mad at me, like you're annoyed at me. Well, I know you are a little bit. Now you're not of a clan that is your birth clan. But neither am I! We will live our lives as loners, and I don't know what we're going to do, but I know I'm not doing whatever it is without you." _I could feel the passion in her voice. I began to stand, my defense breaking like a stick. I had to love her. She was the most perfect thing I had ever laid my eyes on. We had Jayfeather, we had Hollyleaf, and of course we had Lionstar. The only one who hadn't failed us was Jayfeather, and he was the most perfect medicine cat of all time other than her.. Lionstar, was just jealous of her. But I knew, I knew that I could never stop loving her.

_"Y-You're right.. I am mad at you. But I could never stay mad with the one I love . . For long." _There went my defense, my mouth curving into a smile. My eyes met hers, and I wanted to pull her closer and forget everything else in the world, not to remember we were stuck in ShadowClan territory, not to remember anything but the sound of her voice, the soft breathing of her lungs, and I wanted to be her everything. We could live a life without hurt, without boundaries. . Just us. Never anything else. A perfect life. That, was what I wanted, with her.

But of course, not everyone gets what they want. We were still trapped in ShadowClan territory by cats that seemed as if they meant business. But what did they want? Pretty soon, one of them would come and tell us what they needed, or have some kind of. . meeting, where they decided what in StarClan's name they would do to us. But I didn't want to know.. I just wanted to sit here. _"I love you, Crowfeather."_ Was the whisper I heard, that filled my broken heart, and mended it. _"I love you too, Leafpool.. You're my only." _And then, I buried my head into her fur, and we just sat there for a long moment, thinking of what it was we should do now.

* * *

><p>I WISH I COULD END IT HERE.<p>

No. xD

I really don't want to end this.. But what pairing should I do next?

I'm thinking about another LionxIce.. Or maybe FoxleapxCinderheart? I DUNNO. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Description: **Leafpool is in desperate love with Crowfeather, but he hates her.

What will happen when she and him both get exiled from their clans?

This, is their story.

* * *

><p>Why do I like this pairing?<p>

I really don't. I just like Crowfeather. xD

He's awesome like that.

Now, let us continue!

*BLACKSTAR IS VERY OC AND A KNOW IT ALL. BEWARE.*

* * *

><p><em>LEAFPOOL'S POV<em>

Was it possible to just sit here, laying with Crowfeather like this, like nothing else mattered? Until someone came to stop us, that's what we were going to do; lay with each other like we had nothing better to do, because we didn't. Keep track of each other's heart beat, licking each other's pelt, just standing there. Oh, how I loved him.. Oh, how I was so glad he had been acting. Honestly, I had been bluffing when I had told him he was lying. He absolutely caved. And it felt good to know him just as well as I did. I smiled and continued to lick up and down his pelt.

It had felt like only minutes had passed, but it must have been thirty or so minutes just standing there, murmuring that we loved each other every so often, saying how much we loved each other and explaining why and what we loved about each other. We didn't stop, and we probably wouldn't have until one of us grew tired, until a female by the name of Russetfur entered the den. She seemed to be chuckling, as if she was enjoying us loving on each other. She seemed to not care to wait, but I knew she was growing impatient when she muttered with a quite annoyed tone, _"If I could excuse your little love fest?"_

I could hear Crowfeather softly chuckle out of the hearing of Russetfur, and pulled his face away from buried into my fur, and I did the same, looking over to Russetfur as if to ask what she wanted. What could be important enough to interrupt a moment of peace with the one she loved, Crowfeather? Russetfur seemed as if she was still laughing. Crowfeather easily silenced her with a glare, and she began to speak. _"Blackstar wants to see the both of you in his den, along with myself." _She said. I knew this was time was going to come, but now? He could have picked a better time to do it.. But I only nodded. We could continue later.

I stood up and walked beside Crowfeather, my brown pelt brushing against his black-gray one. We ignored the questioning glances at the both of us. None of the ShadowClan cats wanted loners in the clan, obviously. But what did Blackstar want? Hopefully, Blackstar wanted them out of his sight "within 24 hours." Well, they would be out even faster than he could say that. They could only hope. Russetfur lead them into a large den, jumping in. It was hidden by some leaves, but noticeable if you knew that it was there. Crowfeather automatically sat, his ears laid back.

Blackstar was sitting in the far corner of the den, seeming to have been looking down at his paws and thinking hard about something. His black paws gleamed in the slight sunlight that poured into the den from the entrance, and from the top. How it was getting in, I obviously didn't know. But I didn't ask. Russetfur took her own seat beside Blackstar, and looked over to him, as if to ask what they were going to do with the both of them. Blackstar was looking straight at me, then back to Crowfeather, staring us down for a moment.

He then began speaking roughly, _"A long legged black warrior of WindClan. His paws are fast, and he is rather a good hunter on the moors. One of the best in his clan, I am guessing?"_ Blackstar wasn't going to allow us to speak, now standing and looking like he was pacing. _"You aren't very good tempered. You fell in love with a she cat named Feathertail, grey pelt, rather beautiful, when you were an apprentice. Your name, is after hers. Crowfeather. Sweet of you, isn't it?" _I could see Crowfeather visibly flinch at the thought of Feathertail. He loved her. I knew he did. But I was his first choice now, and that's what mattered.. At least, that's what I was going to tell myself.

_"She died, sacrificing herself for the tribe of rushing water. They buried her, where only the ancients are buried. Cats that mean something." _Blackstar was no longer quoting Crowfeather anymore. He stopped pacing, and looked straight at me. I wondered for a moment if I was supposed to be scared of him, if that's what he was trying to make me do. But I obviously wasn't showing it, looking straight back into his eyes as he looked at me. _"Leafpool, a beautiful medicine cat of ThunderClan. Very talented with herbs. Mentor was Cinderpelt. Rather good tempered, sister being Squirrelflight and parents being Firestar and Sandstorm. Correct?" _

Blackstar already knew he was correct, as he smirked when I nodded. How did he know so much about everyone? Did he do this a lot? Was it all he had to say to the both of them, that he was a know it all and was feared by everyone because he was the leader of a semi-lithe clan? Yeah right. I wanted to say so, but he didn't allow me to do so, beginning to speak again. _"Fell into a forbidden love with a cat from another clan when she was a medicine cat. Double breaking the warrior code, I see? Tsk, Tsk."_ That darkened smirk got even darker as he said this, knowing I hated it when he mentioned the warrior code. But.. How did he know?

_"But, telling you things that you already know is not why you are here." _I was glad for this, that he wasn't going to go on and on about Crowfeather and I's history. I would end up attacking him from annoyance. Crowfeather's pelt was prickling, his ear twitching in sure annoyance as well. Blackstar was now sitting beside the Russetfur who hadn't moved, the same smile still on her face. The lighting seemed to be hitting the both of them just right, the darkness now on the both of us. Crowfeather gritted his teeth beside me, but I didn't do anything. I could tell that it would just annoy both of them more.

_"Why are you here, Crowfeather?"_ Blackstar shot a glance at the black figure beside me, his eyebrow cocking in question, wondering what he would say back. Crowfeather was still tensed. _"Aren't you supposed to tell us that, Blackstar? You called US here, I didn't just come in here. So tell us, why are we here?" _They glared at each other for a moment, already knowing what the answer was. But Blackstar laughed, as if it had all been a joke. Russetfur was laying down now, watching the scene and smiling still, a smirk not on her face, but a slight smile directed at the neither of us.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. You're here to tell me why you trespassed onto my territory. Both of you, conveniently strolling onto ShadowClan territory. I know that the both of you were exiled already. But that gives two loners no excuse to be on ShadowClan land." _His eyes were narrowed._ "Prey stealers?" _Blackstar accused the both of them, the insult hanging in the air. Crowfeather snarled at him when he said that, the silence breaking in the room. _"We weren't stealing your frogs, your stupid swampy prey! Why would we do that? We were just passing through, we didn't even know that we were both here? What are you going to do about it?" _Crowfeather only challenged, snarling.

But Crowfeather didn't realized he was just giving Blackstar what he wanted, the snarl music to the white tom's ears, his black paws glittering, the claws unsheathing in them for a challenge. _"I should kill you both for trespassing like a loyal ShadowClan leader! You're loners, so I can't send you to a clan. So I guess I'll have to kill you, or have a warrior do it for me." _Crowfeather stood up, his claws automatically unsheathing at the challenge. He was quite fed up with Blackstar, I could tell. Rage was practically dripping off the black tom that I loved's pelt.

I looked up at Crowfeather, the urge to speak strong now even though Blackstar hadn't asked me to _"Crowfeather, sit down. He just wants you to get mad, you can't tell?"_ I was keeping my cool through the whole thing, that's why Blackstar was going for Crowfeather, those brutal eyes narrowed into slits as he looked directly at Blackstar. _"That white ShadowClan leader isn't hurting you if I can help it, Leafpool." _That murmur was so kind as he looked at me with a soft loving gaze, then returning his blue gaze back at Blackstar, daring him to step closer.

_"Come on, Crowfeather, let's go back to the den, they can call us back when they're ready."_ I took the opportunity to glare at Blackstar, who's eyes were glittering, the smirk still on his face._ "Listen to your girlfriend, Crowfeather. You don't wanna start a fight in a leader's den with his clan right outside."_ Although Blackstar was rude usually, this made sense to Crowfeather, his claws re-sheathed. He glared at Blackstar once again, then whirled back around and stormed out of the den. I only followed him, my eyes slightly narrowed, but not speaking until we entered the den.

_"I'm sorry."_ Crowfeather said as he entered that den, beginning to pace and not meeting my eyes._ "What are you sorry for?"_ I questioned, tilting my head and looking straight at him as he paced, my eyes meeting his for a moment._ "For.. losing my cool back there. I only gave him what he wanted. I won't go off on him next time."_ Crowfeather's claws were now re-unsheathed, annoyed at himself. He clawed at the den wall, not making any in print but still getting exactly what he wanted, to scratch something with those sharp, grey claws of his.

He looked over to me, calmed now, moving his pelt closer to mine and nuzzling my side, whispering something that was along the lines of, _"I love you.."_ The only response that I could really find necessarily was to bury my face into Crowfeather's black pelt, my eyes softening and looking directly into his gaze, a smile on my face as I looked at him, and whispering, _"I love you too, Crowfeather.."_

* * *

><p>TWO CHAPTERS. THREE HOURS.<p>

I think they both failed.. xD

But that's for you to decide!

PLEASE. REVIEW. D: I want. . 13 reviews until I continue to another chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes, Love Isn't Enough

Leafpool's life isn't easy, when your exiled, you have no idea what to do.

This, is the life of two exiled cats, looking for each other,

but never finding themselves..

This, is your story.

* * *

><p>Okay, I haven't written anything in a while, and I wanna say I'm sorry, I'm trying to write a little bit more now. I think this will be the last chapter. Yes, the LAST chapter. D: I can't write very well in this story because I forgot the plot that I was going to go with. This chapter will most likely be rather long.<p>

Reviews = Awesome ! ~

* * *

><p><em>LEAFPOOL'S POV<em>

I know for a fact I would never under any circumstance leave Crowfeather. He was absolutely perfect. Too perfect for what I was. Now we were stuck in ShadowClan. I could hear Russetfur fighting with Blackstar two dens over. The two of us were nuzzling each other and speaking lovingly. We continued this for about thirty minutes to an hour before we heard paw steps. Our tails intertwined as we turned back to the entrance of the cave that we were in. Blackstar entered with Russetfur close behind him.

It was obvious that Blackstar loathed being wrong. He hated it with a passion. Well, not just being wrong. He hated being proved he was wrong or being told what to do by his deputy. Russetfur's eyes were annoyed. She obviously didn't want either of the cats to be in the clan with the other ShadowClan cats. Other warriors were asking questions. Such as why there were two cats in their clan that didn't belong. It was obvious that Blackstar hadn't told them and he didn't want to. Why would he?

So now the four of them were in a cave, silent. Especially Blackstar. He was glaring from Crowfeather back to Russetfur. He was annoyed. I wasn't annoyed as much as I wanted to just get the hell out of there. If I could, I honestly would. The suspense was killing me. I wanted someone to speak. I glanced at Crowfeather, who seemed to be eyeing Russetfur thankfully. She nodded briefly. There was a light hiss that filled the den. It came from Blackstar.

_"Gah! You two. I wish I could just kill the both of you off, but that isn't the case. Leafpool, your talents are too good to just kill off. And Crowfeather. In all honesty, I don't like you. I wish you didn't exist."_ Blackstar finished his rant with a flick of his tail,then glanced at Russetfur. Her tail flicked lightly, as if to tell him to continue. Blackstar growled. Russetfur fell silent, looking in a different direction.

_"Leafpool, would you like to be ShadowClan's medicine cat? Apprentice or not, we would like to have you." _Blackstar explained. Obviously, Russetfur was caught off guard. It wasn't something that the two of them were planning. And I of course, was caught off guard as well. I had the feeling that Blackstar disliked me as much or a little more than he disliked Crowfeather. Obviously, that wasn't the case.

Before Russetfur could object, I was speaking, cutting her off._ "Even though my son has kicked me out of ThunderClan, I hate to tell you, Blackstar, but I don't think I could be a medicine cat anymore. I am very much too in love with Crowfeather, and it would be against the warrior code if I was still his mate and a medicine cat. Even though I love doing so." _It was now Crowfeather's turn to be surprised. He nuzzled me.

Once again, Blackstar was ticked off. He hated that Crowfeather got in the way of me being a great ShadowClan medicine cat, but whatever. Blackstar's claws unsheathed, but Russetfur stopped him. He visibly relaxed. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know if I should apologize. There was no reason to. I didn't want to be a part of ShadowClan, anyways. It was too.. Well, Blackstar.

_"In that case, I.. I guess I have to let you both go. I want you gone within an hour or less. We will send a patrol in a few hours to look for any trace of the both of you after our deadline. If there is any stolen prey, we will be sure to find you and notify you of this. Alright?"_ Russetfur was smiling as Blackstar spoke. I had no idea she was so generous. I glanced at her and nodded happily. She nodded back. There was a silent Thank you running through the air.

_"We will be, Blackstar. Thank you." _I said, then nudged Crowfeather. He groaned quietly to where only I could hear, then looked at Russetfur as he said this instead of Blackstar._ "Yes, thank you. We will be gone before you know it." _The both of us stood, and Blackstar still glared at Crowfeather. Would they ever stop hating on one another? I flicked Crowfeather's back with my tail as he rose, as if to tell him to stop. He obeyed.

_"I will escort you out of the clan. Blackstar, as the three of us leave, do you mind making a announcement to the clan why the both of them were here? And to tell them to watch out for the both of them?"_ A fake scowl hit Russetfur's face, as she hissed softly at the both of us. Crowfeather fake-glared at her. Blackstar seemed to buy it. He nodded gratefully at Russetfur, turning tail and leaving. His tail lightly hit her ear as he left.

Russetfur gave us a 'follow me' look, and turned around a few moments after Blackstar did. We obeyed, following. Our bodies moved at the same pace. The hot and heavy gaze of ShadowClan warriors turned to the both of us. They had obviously inferred that it had something to do with us both out of our clans. Russetfur stayed quiet. The whole clearing of camp was quiet as we left. It was awkward.

When we were out of range of the camp, Russetfur quickened her pace. It wasn't long until the three of us were at the borderline. She sat down instead of nodding for us to leave. We automatically copied her,sitting down at her side. We needed to listen to her. It was obvious she wanted to speak. _"Okay, you two. Which clan are you going to?"_ She asked.

I frowned, looking at Crowfeather. I hadn't thought of that. He seemed content. He knew what he was doing. Before I could say that I had no idea, Crowfeather interrupted me. His tail rested on my backbone. _"We're not going to any of the three clans."_ Russetfur was obviously confused. Her ear twitched as she wrapped her tail around her paws. _"What do you mean, not going to any of the clans?" _

_"I mean just that. We're leaving and becoming real loners. We'll go where loners live. Outside of the clans where no clan cat of this century has gone before. Maybe we'll find Brooke and her tribe, or maybe we'll find our own way." _Crowfeather explained. I blinked. Why hadn't he told me any of this? Was he just making it up and we were going to go to WindClan without any idea, giving them a plea to get back into the clans?

Russetfur looked skeptical. She sighed lightly. She was probably hoping we'd stay with the four - technically five - clans, helping them. She knew my powers were too good to waste. She shrugged, not showing her sadness. _"Suit yourself. If you ever need anything, come back while I'm Still Alive and ask me. Don't ask Blackstar, he'll be sure to say no. You're welcome for saving you two, by the way. His idea was to kill you both in front of the whole clan, even the kits. As a lesson, I think."_

Russetfur began to walk away. I looked at her._ "Thank you for saving us, Russetfur." _She nodded. She was obviously happy that she saved out lives,but didn't want to say so. She got up and ran back to her clan without thinking to send us over to the border. I nuzzled Crowfeather. I knew he wasn't joking. I knew that he really wanted to get out of the clans and leave for lands unknown. And this is something I wanted to do.

We looked at eachother. Without saying a word, we began to run. His sprint was faster than mine, but he slowed down so I could keep up. We were running. Ignoring the scents around us. Occasionally we'd stop and steal prey, but we'd eat it, leaving the remains. We'd keep running until we reached the edge of ThunderClan territory. We carefully had avoided camp and two patrols. They were obviously looking for us. We would be gone by nightfall. I stopped at the edge of a hill. I looked over the lands that I knew so well.

There was my ThunderClan. There was the lake in the middle of the whole place, and there was WindClan where I spent so much time when I was apprenticed. There was ShadowClan where we just were. There was RiverClan that I didn't take very much liking to. There was my world. There was the island the next meeting would be at, in two days. There was the whole life that I had taken in the years I'd been alive. There was my home.

I was leaving it for the second time, this time for good. I had no clan to protect, nothing to worry about. I had no mentor to watch and keep alive, I had no kits that genuinely cared about me. I had nothing except Crowfeather. We would have kits, and we would have our own family. Crowfeather was looking across the plains just as I was. I nuzzled into his neck. He smiled. He was happy he was with me. Finally.

We both stared into eachother's eyes, sitting down. _"Are you sure you want to leave, Crowfeather?"_ I asked. He obviously did. He nodded. He didn't want to leave a clan he'd known forever, but it was mandatory. It was.. necessary. We would be together forever this way. I lightly licked his neck. _"I love you, Crowfeather. I really do."_ I whispered, my right ear twitching happily. He nodded,licking my ear that had twitched just a few seconds ago.

_"I love you too, Leafpool.. ..I love you too.." _

* * *

><p>I AM FINALLY DONE! ;D<p>

Is it good or not?..

I know it sucks. Don't believe me? Review otherwise.

_{Who can find the Portal reference? xDDD}_


End file.
